


Moving On

by KaizerUwU



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, Cub, Cuddling, F/F, F/M, First Crush, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Gen, Hugging, Loss of Virginity, Love, Moresomes, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, Waiting, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizerUwU/pseuds/KaizerUwU
Summary: You can only wait for love for so long. When you're done waiting, you try to move on. It's never that easy, especially when the one you were waiting for decides they're ready when someone new enters the picture. Who do you choose: the one you liked originally or the new one you're falling for? For Kyle... the choice isn't easy.
Relationships: Himeguma | Teddiursa/Original Male Character(s), Rentorar | Luxray/Original Male Character(s), Zangoose/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Been a hot minute. I'm not dead (sadly.) 
> 
> You should come join my Discord! https://discord.gg/hwUJNAs

It's great when family accepts each other no matter who, or what, they're like; the families that don't let sexual identities, preferences, or orientation be the judge of who they are. Kyle was born into such a family. They all were pretty open with each other and never judged each other for who they were. They fought together and side-by-side and through thick and thin. They all had each other's backs.

That's what real family is. 

At a very young age, Kyle found out his parents were pokphiliacs - they were both sexually and romantically attracted to pokémon. No kid wants the details of that stuff when it involves their parents but Kyle was not one to judge. Him and his sister accidently found out at a very young age when they walked into their parents room while getting intimate with the family pokémon, a zangoose. It was awkward and definitely brought on “the talk” afterwards but it was needed.

A portion of Kyle believes that's why he's so accepting of anyone and everyone. You can't help who you are into so who is he to judge? That was ignoring the people who touched kids and forced themselves onto others; he would judge and hate anyone into that. But consenting adults doing consensual stuff was completely fine in his books, pokémon involved or not.

Growing up around poképhilia and those who actively participated in it was an experience, that was for sure. When Kyle hit puberty, and even a little bit before then, he started to understand why random pokémon were coming home, staying the night, then leaving the next morning. It was definitely for his parents private times. And even then, he was able to make some amazing friends with these pokémon. They were all the sweetest and most kind creatures he'd ever met. They cared about him and his sister just as much as his parents did. And he didn't even know who they were! Anytime one of them expressed wanting to play or hang out with them in the morning, they almost always did. It was quite nice!

All of that is fine and dandy, but that led to some confusion for Kyle. In school, many kids said poképhilia was wrong; very wrong. Having grown up around it, and seen it accidently quite a fair few times, he was conflicted about how to view it. His parents never forced him into the idea, explained why they were that way without overdoing it, and said they would do their best to keep it away from him if it did ever bug him. Overall, they were very accepting of whatever he may think as he grew older. But then the kids at school… They always said it was wrong. Were they right?

No, Kyle didn't believe so. Countless nights he and Alice, his sister, would talk about how they felt about it. Some days it made them uncomfortable but that was because they knew what was going on just one door down when some random pokémon came home with their parents. That was about the extent of their feelings towards it. They didn't care and were eternally grateful that their parents never forced the idea onto them, something Kyle had found out from his own research that was super common to happen.

Apparently it was common for parents who were poképhiliacs to try and convince their children into accepting and trying it. If his parents did that, he probably wouldn't be so fine with it like he is now. Even then, being able to engage with the pokémon the next morning really did help as well. It showed him they cared and were fine with engaging with him as well. They weren’t just about the sex. They still wanted attention out of sex. That was a huge positive. Even with that positive, there was one potential negative to it.

When you figure out what these magnificent creatures are doing then you interact with them, you can't help but let your mind wander. Kyle's mind did that… a lot. It wasn't really him wondering about what it would be like to be with that specific pokémon, instead about how good it could really feel… How good it would feel to be so bonded to a pokémon like that. Even if it was for a night, it had to have been amazing. Plus the sex to go with it! 

The more he thought about it, the more curious he got. On nights he was alone, he spent them “researching” poképhilia. He read articles, looked at pictures, and watched videos on the topic. He was curious about it and after so long, he began to wonder if he was like his parents. He voiced it to Alice and she said it sounded like he was. If anything, he was probably just really curious about it. Plus being a virgin in high school going through puberty was probably having some effect on him. That made sense to him. 

However… he wasn't so sure. The family pokémon, Unity was her name, was someone that Kyle was very fond of. Unity was a zangoose who he loved spending as much time with as he could. She was funny, enjoyed everything he did, and brightened up his days on the hardest. If Kyle ever had a hard day at school, she was right there to hug him and cheer him right up in ways only she was able.

The thing Kyle loved about Unity the most wasn't that she was cute or that she had the same hobbies as him, but it was that she made time for everyone. She made it clear she loved everyone in the family and was able to fit in perfectly with each of them. She helped his parents with any kind of housework, she gossiped about boys and makeup with Alice, and then she played games and got rough with Kyle. No pokémon fit the family better than her, and that's why he liked her so much.

At first, Kyle was just attracted to her and curious about the idea of being with her. How would she feel? Would she not be interested in him? Was she only into his parents that way? Then he had to worry about his parents. How would they feel if they found out he was now romantically, and massive even sexually, involved with a pokémon that they were doing that stuff with? Would they be upset or supportive? He didn't know and that worried him.

At the end of the day, Kyle decided it would be best to just not tell her. However, he had to tell someone. So he went to Alice about it. He went into a bit more detail than he meant to but it got the point across. Alice said it was cute but that's what older sisters did: they teased. The one thing he forgot to say was to not tell Unity. Because that's exactly what she did.

Kyle couldn't really be mad because it was his own fault for telling. And they were always open so it was only fair to put it in the open. Plus, maybe Unity would have had the same feelings back! That night, she came to him about it and asked him to be truthful about it. Alice teased everyone a lot so it was entirely possible for her to have been joking but Unity needed to know. 

So Kyle told her. He said he had a big crush on her and was incredibly embarrassed to have said it but it was needed. He said if he had the chance, he would love to take her out on a date, one-on-one, and treat her nicely. Sex wasn’t ever really on his mind with her, though obviously any teenager in high school would be lying if they said it didn't cross his mind. However, he respected his parents and didn't feel it would be fair to try and take away one of their partners. Unity said that was incredibly sweet of him to think of his parents like that then said what he really didn't want to hear.

It wasn't that she wasn't interested, Unity just never really thought of him that way. She had been around since before he was born so for her to think of him like that could have been problematic, and even viewed as a bad thing by his parents. She had seen him grow up into the man he was today so this was a very uneasy situation for her. With it all said, Unity never really turned him down. She needed to talk with his parents about it and make sure that if in an entirely hypothetical scenario where her and Kyle ever did do anything, she wouldn't be in trouble with them. Kyle was sad about it, but he understood.

Unity was a smart pokémon, and one who cared tremendously about him. She knew that he was crushing pretty hard on her so to make it up to him, she gave him the tiniest kiss on the cheek. “Thanks for understanding…” she said before hopping off his bed and leaving him to himself. He was a swirling mess of emotions but the one that bubbled over the most was happiness. That kiss made his year.

That was almost six months ago. Ever since then, the topic had not been brought up a single time. He struggled deep down with it all. Should he ask her about if she had talked? Did her not bringing up again mean she wasn't interested in him that way? What did her silence mean? It confused him even more because she was still just as close to him as before, maybe even more. It felt like she was spending more time with him, putting more effort into helping with his schoolwork, and sleeping with him at nights more than anybody else.

A saving grace came in the form of his sister. She had also felt like Unity was spending more time with Kyle than her or her parents. Having known Kyle talked to her in the previous months about it, she figured everything worked out for them, and thus the teasing began. She made kissy faces at them, commented about how much time they were spending together, and everything in between. 

At first the two ignored it until Kyle said they weren't that way. The teasing did bug him because it just reminded him of what he wanted even more. He wanted Unity to be his romantically. He already had her physically for the most part. In his younger years, he felt like she was a sister but that very quickly changed when he began dabbling in the poképhilia scene. He realized it was more than a friendship he wanted from her. And to be reminded about that constantly by his sister bugged him.

There were easier days, like today. Kyle laid on the couch while watching television. He was pretty relaxed as he did so. It was the weekend so that meant no school for a few days, and he was definitely taking those to relax. His parents were at work, which meant it was just him, Alice, and Unity at the house. He had no clue when his parents were going to come home.

“Whatcha watching?” a soft voice asked from behind the couch. Sitting up slightly, he looked back and saw Unity peering over him curiously.

“Oh, just some police show,” he answered while laying his head back down on the armrest. 

“Can I lay with you?” she asked. Kyle smirked because he knew that was all she wanted. Unity didn't ever care what he was doing as long as he was laying with her.

“Duh. You know I-.” Kyle didn't get to finish what he was saying as she jumped over the couch and landed right onto his side. In a flash she wiggled her way right into his arms.

“Ah… That's better!” giggled Unity innocently. He sighed and rolled his eyes. With one hand he reached around her and pulled her closer to him then gently grabbed one of her paws and held onto it. Immediately the white feline wrapped her claws around his hand tightly then pulled it to her furred chest. With his other hand he began to gently pet her. The two let out a simultaneous sigh. Unable to stop himself, Kyle leaned forward and gently kissed the top of her head affectionately.

“Aww! You two have got to be the cutest couple ever!” another voiced yelled out in a teasing tone. Kyle instantly recognized it as Alice’s voice. 

“Can you not? You know that's not true.”

“But look at you two! You're like… inseparable! Holding hands, spooning, you guys probably even kiss when I'm not around!” she continued to tease. Kyle winced at that as that felt like a physical blow to him. There had been plenty of times he'd wanted to but never did out of respect for Unity. And Alice knew that. 

“Would you actually shut up? You know nothing goes on between us. Now go away and-.”

“All I'm saying is I'm glad you two finally are together! It took a while but-.”

“Oh my fucking God. I can't even watch a fucking show without getting fucked with,” Kyle said irritably. Letting go of Unity’s paw, he pushed himself up off the couch, looking down at Unity as he did. She looked up at him and was able to tell he was visually upset from his sisters comments. 

“Oh come on! I'm just joking!” Alice yelled to Kyle. He ignored her and stormed past her. “It's a joke!”

“Really fucking funny poking where you know it hurts. Good one,” was all Kyle said. Seconds later, a door was slammed loudly. Both Alice and Unity jumped from how hard he slammed the door shut. Unity even heard it lock right after, signaling he wanted to be alone. Not on her watch though. But first…

“That was actually pretty rude,” said Unity to Alice. Sitting up, the zangoose looked over to Kyle's sister who had a look that said she knew she took it a little too far. 

“But I say that all the time!”

“No you don't. You joke about us dating then drop it there,” Unity told her, “but this time you kept going. You know he has a big thing for me. It's a sensitive thing to joke about. I'm sure he knows it was a joke and all that but the kissing thing might have been a bit… Yeah...”

“I didn't think it was that bad of a joke…”

“Well you're not him. A joke is fine and dandy, and they make him laugh almost every time, but that might have been just a little far. How would you feel if you and someone were as close as him and I and you were crushing as hard as he is and he made jokes like that?” Unity asked her seriously. Alice understood where she was coming from but still felt she didn't go too far. “You would be just as upset. You know you would be.”

“I get it. I went too far. I'll go-.”

“Believe me, you're the last one he'll want to talk to,” Unity said as she got up from the couch. She began heading to Kyle's room. “I got it. You know if anyone can cheer him up, it's definitely me!” With that, she turned around and booked it to his room.

“And that's exactly why I say you two are a couple…”

On the other side of the door, Kyle sat in his bed with music blaring obnoxiously loud. Normally he was pretty thoughtful of the others in the house but not right now. The only others were his sister and Unity, both of which weren't sleeping. The music played a beautiful melody that relaxed him tremendously. It had to have been five times too loud but that mattered none to him as it was helping him get his emotions out; emotions he'd been holding onto for way too long.

Why did Unity not want him? Was he ugly to her? Did he annoy her? Why couldn't she just say she was interested instead of acting how she was but not take that one step he wanted? If Kyle was someone she didn't see as a romantic interest and told him, he would have felt entirely different. Hearing those words would have upset him but he would have been able to move on in time. But for six months, he waited… and waited…

And waited. 

More and more attached he grew attached to that magnificent pokémon. Her beauty, her personality, her interests… Kyle never got enough of it. At all. More and more he wanted to know about her. He expected her to need a little time to figure it out if she wasn't willing to give him a chance, but he was wrong. She let him get closer and closer, while dangling the one thing he wanted more and more right in front of him. It was so close but so far. 

And it hurt.

As if that wasn't enough, Alice knew Kyle really liked Unity. He knew she saw it every time he was around her. Yet even knowing that, she thought it was okay to joke about it. A playful jab and joke was one thing, but there was only so much he could take. “You're like… inseparable…” Kyle repeated that phrase over and over again outloud.

In his hands was a picture that had several creases in it from being folded. The picture was of him and Unity taken from his phone one day when they decided to have a tiny picnic close to their home. Unity had herself draped over his shoulders and was playfully kissing his cheek. Kyle had the biggest smile on his face. It was taken just before he said he had feelings for her. Just thinking about it hurt a lot. So much so that a lone tear formed in both his eyes then fell onto the picture.

“Kyle? You okay?” a voice called out loudly. His music had hit a quiet and more calm spot, which made the voice seem louder than it really was. He quickly folded the picture then put it beneath his pillow the best he could then wiped both of his eyes. After doing so he looked up and saw a worried zangoose standing in his doorway.

“Oh, hey. Yeah, I'm fine. How did you-.”

“I have a key,” she answered before letting him finish. She knew he was going to ask how his door was unlocked when he knew for certain he locked it to avoid this exact thing. “What's wrong? Alice's comment?”

“Yeah, but I'm fine! Really, thanks for asking,” he said, hoping to play off how he really felt. He gave her the fakest smile imaginable and, as imagined, she saw right through it. 

“Cut the fake stuff,” she said just before shutting his door. She then walked over to where he had his stereo and turned a knob on it, which turned the volume down substantially. She then sat the key in question right on top of it. “You know I don't buy it. Your face is red, I saw wet streaks on your cheeks before you tried to fake being fine, then you put something behind your back. You're not slick. Did Alice get to you that bad?” Kyle was irritated that he couldn't ever lie to her. Or rather, that she always knew they were lies. 

“Look, I don't want to talk about it. Okay? Can you please just… leave me alone right now? I'll be fine in a bit. Just need to clear my head.”

“Now I know you're not okay.” Unity quickly climbed his bed and sat directly across from him only a couple inches away. She reached forward to grab his hands but he pulled away, which only worried her more. “...You never tell me to leave you alone… And you certainly never stop me from holding your hand… Did I do something wrong?”

“Again, I don't want to talk about it. Can you respect that and just… go away for an hour or two? I'll be fine after that. Promise,” he said. Unity looked really hurt that he said that to her. Kyle never felt cheered up until she was around, and that was from her personal experience. She had heard of days where Kyle was on the verge of a meltdown from school stress and the second she got to him, he was better. Now here he was, telling her to leave him alone. She thought Alice was the problem… but maybe she was…

“O-okay… If that is what you really want… I'll go away…” said Unity in a very worried and upset tone. She knew she couldn't fix every problem but she had a perfect track record with Kyle. Whatever upset him had to have been from what Alice said. He was fine then she came in and, like a switch went off, he wasn't okay anymore. Was it the comment or… was it something Unity did? Whatever it was, she was hoping to find out. If Kyle was needing space then she needed to respect that. He was emotional. In a bit, she would check up on him and hopefully everything would be better. And when it is, she would hold his hand until the next day and there wasn't a thing he would do to stop it.

With a worried and upset sigh, Unity stood up then padded to the edge of the bed before jumping off. She went to his stereo and grabbed the key and grabbed the knob to turn it up but was stopped by him. “...Why don't you like me?” The zangoose stood motionless from the question. 

“Who says I don't?” she asked back, still gripping the knob.

“Then why have you kept me waiting for so long? It's been six months, Unity… I kind of deserve some kind of answer at this point…” Kyle told her. She knew it deep down that she had to have been the problem. She let her arm fall back to her side before sighing. He was right - he did deserve an answer.

“I'm sorry. If I'm the-.”

“No, no apologizing,” he interrupted, “I don't want apologies. I want you to tell me if we are ever going to be a thing or not. Please… I can't wait much longer.”

“It's not that easy. There's more to it than just me saying that I like you. I don't think you would understand,” she said while turning around to face him. 

“How would you know if you don't tell me? The least you could do is give me a chance to understand. I'm not going to make you but-.”

“No, you're right,” she said with another sigh. She walked back into his bed and sat across from him again. “Don't get the wrong idea. I do really like you. I love spending time with you…”

“But?”

“But I don't know what your parents will think,” she finally said. Kyle cocked his head sideways confusedly. Why worry about that when they're openly pokephiles? “Don't forget I was here before you and Alice were born. I have quite literally seen you grow up. I've changed your diapers, I've taken you and her to school myself, I've done it all.”

“You're worried they'll be upset about you having feelings for their child that you helped raise?” asked Kyle. Unity nodded slowly to him. 

“I'm worried they'll be upset about that. That I have feelings for you and want to act on them. In all honesty it is wrong of me to but I can't help it… I can't at all.”

“You can't keep on with worries. The only way to know is to tell them. They should know that,” he told her. Unity nodded, knowing that already.

“Also keep in mind that I've been around because of the sex. Plain and simple. They brought me in because we all enjoyed that,” she told him. Kyle could tell she was genuinely worried and upset about what she was telling him. “If you and I become a thing, I've got to give them up. I can't live the bachelorette life anymore. It's you and just you… which isn't bad! Let me clarify that-.”

“Who says you do? Why do you have to give that up if we did date?” asked Kyle confusedly.

“...Because I'm with you?”

“Okay, and? Look,” he sighed as he reached forward and grabbed her paws gently to emphasize what he was saying. She looked deep in his eyes while listening, “I like you more than you truly understand. I would do absolutely anything to make you happy if you gave me that chance. Even then, it's physically impossible for me to fulfill absolutely every desire and role you need in life. So what if you need someone else for something like sex? I'll be jealous, fine, but I'll understand. You need something I'm unable to offer. The point of a relationship is understanding and communication, right? As long as I can keep showing you that you mean a lot to me, I'm fine. We could never have sex and I'd be happy. Well, maybe every once in a while I'd like it but…”

“Oh shut up,” Unity told him with a playful grin which made the two laugh. “I get it. It means a lot to me you would be okay with me doing that but I promise you I would be stopping the sex with your parents. I'm not gonna let your mom-.”

“Please. Don't continue that. I know what you're going to say…” he begged her. Her grin only widened at him.

“Good. In the hypothetical that we did get together, I would expect the same from you. If you need something I'm not offering, I would want you to get it from someone else. You deserve it.”

“Well then I guess that is that. So…”

“So…” she trailed off.

“Would you want to go on a date then?” he asked her again hopefully. His heart fluttered as he asked her. She seemed almost shocked to hear him ask.

“I do but… I can't…” she said. Kyle instantly felt sad to have been rejected by her.

“But… you said…” he trailed off, unable to even really think.

“I need to talk to your parents if they are okay with it. I need to be sure I'm ready to settle down with someone and say I'm taken. You understand… right?” explained the zangoose. She knew he wasn't going to be happy with her answer but she had to be honest about it and not lead him on.

“Okay…” he nodded. He felt really sad to have been denied. He really and truly thought she would have said yes based on what she just said. But apparently not…

“You know we can still do everything as if we were, right?” she said. Kyle looked up, unsure what she meant. She giggled at him and stood up with her paws gripping his hands tighter. “We can hold hands whenever you want. We can…” she paused and took a step closer before letting go of his hands and turning around before sitting in his lap and smiling up at him while saying, “...cuddle whenever you want. Sleep together like always… How's that?” 

“...Promise?” Kyle asked. He couldn't stop himself from smiling as she gently rubbed his hands with her claws. 

“Promise. We can even kiss if you want…” she spoke softly. Kyle was caught off from her saying that. 

“If that ever happens, let's not force it. I want it to be special.”

“Special like that picture?” she asked in a teasing way. Kyle grinned that she knew exactly what picture he had earlier and nodded. “Got it. Can you promise me something now?”

“What is it?”

“If you're ever sad like earlier… you know, crying… please don't tell me to go away. Let me try and help. If I'm the reason, tell me. I don't want to lose what we have. Can you promise me that you won't tell me to go away and that you'll let me try to help?” Unity asked hopefully.

“I will but you have to promise me something now,” he told her. She nodded, feeling that was fair. “I'm upset you said no but you've got very valid reasons. But you're going to think about it, right?” he asked. She nodded to him. “Please, promise me you'll tell me yes or no this time. I can handle rejection, but not waiting and never getting an answer. I'm sure you get it hurts getting closer but not getting the full thing…”

“Yes, deal. I promise I'll tell you soon. I just need a little time to tell your parents and then think about it. Can we hug on it?” asked Unity hopefully. Before he could answer her, Unity broke free and turned around then wrapped her arms around his neck. Kyle instantly put his arms around the furred feline pokémon. He felt her head rest on his shoulder as they sat there together. His hands ran up and down her back, getting lost within her bright, white fur. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry for-.”

“Would you not apologize?” he asked while pulling away and giving her a fake irritated look. 

“Oh would you shut up and let me feel bad for five seconds? Jeez!” she yelled back playfully before pushing his shoulder.

“Nope,” he said flatly. Unity jumped off the bed then dashed to his stereo.

“Fine. Then you shut up because I love this song!”


End file.
